


Lighting the Flame

by Klanceisunoriginal



Series: Golden Opportunities Universe [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot - Freeform, It's confession time, LGBT, M/M, This is so short I'm sorry, WOO, klance, that's literally it - Freeform, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceisunoriginal/pseuds/Klanceisunoriginal
Summary: After Keith's conversation with Ashton about confessing his feelings to Lance, well, his mind is in a blur. So when he texts Lance to come talk to him, he's a bit nervous. He can't believe he's going to confess to Lance in a hospital bathroom... Thankfully, things go pretty well.SET IN CHAPTER 32 OF GOLDEN OPPORTUNITES





	Lighting the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo here's Keith's confession... It's short I'm sorry I can't write lololol

Keith hit send, his heart suddenly racing. He glances down. “Actually… Can I talk to you in person? Like, just you?” The three bubbles signaling a response were going to absolutely kill him. Keith can’t look. He can’t bear thinking about the answer. He thinks it would be worse if Lance says yes instead of no. Unluckily for him, it’s just that. Lance says that he’ll come to Keith and just like that, Keith’s heart nearly bursts out of his admittedly dirty shirt. Only moments later, the lanky Cuban boy comes out of Allura’s hospital room. He wears a small smile on his long, tanned, beautiful face. 

Keith stands up from his beige hospital chair, though he doesn’t recall telling his muscles to do so. His palms are sweaty and he’s 100% sure he’s shaking enough for Lance to question what the fuck is going on. “What do you wanna talk about?” Lance asks him, his eyebrow raised in a curious, questioning look. He’s so fucking adorable, Keith thinks he’s about to keel over. “Uh, can we go somewhere a bit more… private?” Keith hates how his voice squeaks and his face flushes. The receptionist gives Keith an odd look because of the unholy sound that emanated from his throat. Knowing the conversation to come, he for some reason can’t look Lance in the eye. Lance nods, his questioning look morphing into something more confused, then he starts leading Keith into the men’s room.

The nervous boy checks all of the stalls, just to be sure that no one will eavesdrop. Not that it matters, they probably don’t speak English. Lance looks on, confusion turning into worry. “Keith, what the hell is going on? Are you okay?” Keith can’t help but stare at the other boy’s lips as he speaks. He tells himself to calm down and take a deep breath.

Why didn’t he think this through? Yes, it’s been on his mind ever since his conversation with Ashton, but thinking about a conversation and actually having it are two totally different things. He sighs, allowing himself just a few more blissful seconds before opening his mouth. Actually, opening his mouth isn’t the best idea. He’d stutter and squeak. There’s another way to get the point across.

Lance is confused. Very confused. Keith is acting so paranoid, it’s scaring him. He watches as Keith closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Keith, are you okay? Is something wr-”

Keith crosses the hospital bathroom faster than Lance can finish his sentence. The truth is, he’s not good with words, but according to Lance, he’s good with his lips. Midway through Lance’s sentence, Keith cuts him off by pressing their lips together. It’s rough and messy, teeth knocking together and noses bumping, but Keith wouldn’t have it any other way. Lance, who had tensed up at the beginning, melts into the kiss, pushing back against Keith’s with an unknown ferocity.

Lance backs Keith up against the door, just in case someone thought about coming inside. Keith lets his head knock on the metal slab, though he doesn’t care. He’s trying to tell Lance something. Lance’s arm snakes around Keith’s waist, the other hand starts combing through Keith’s hair. Keith raises his arms to wrap tightly around Lance’s shoulders, pulling him close. Close. Closer. Not close enough.

Lance doesn’t understand but he absolutely loves every moment of it. He happily accommodates when Keith swipes his tongue across Lance’s bottom lip. They entwine their tongues, eyes closed, faces flushed, and panting. The couple has forgotten about their surroundings, they’re too engaged in the other. Keith forgets what he was trying to tell Lance… until he remembers. He pulls away, removing his lips all too soon.

Lance smirks, his lips red and puffy, “What was that for?” Then it hits Keith. He still has to tell Lance. Lance. As in the man who is standing there, waiting for Keith to say something after they just made out. THAT Lance. Keith, who, let’s remember, isn’t good with words, so eloquently blurts, “I’m in love with you.”

After blurting it out, Keith is  _ horrified _ . He just  _ had _ to say it like that? He glances around to find the fastest possible way for immediate death, avoiding any eye contact at all. Lance on the other hand has stopped in his tracks, his smirk falling into a gape. Never in a hundred million years would he think that  _ Keith Kogane  _ likes him. Loves him, even. So many thoughts are running through his head. But they stop when he notices Keith’s near panicked face. So he confirms his feelings in the only way he knows how.

“Keith,” Lance says in a near whisper. Keith feels his gaze and it’s like fire on his skin, setting him ablaze in every way possible. Lance repeats his name, a bit louder this time. Keith looks up, trying to conceal the tears of self-loathing attempting to spill over. Lance closes the distance, locking lips with Keith again. The fire burns brighter now that there’s two. Keith ignites the flames in Lance. They stand in the overly-clean hospital bathroom, clutching onto each other for dear life, never even thinking about removing their lips.

There’s the sound of a clearing throat behind them, making the couple jump apart, faces red with embarrassment. There’s an elderly man giving them a look. Keith can’t tell if it’s a disapproving look or not, but it probably is, seeing as they are two men making out in a hospital bathroom.

They leave the bathroom, stealing one last kiss before walking back to Allura’s room, hand in hand. “Hey Keith?” The mentioned boy turns to look at his… his person, “yeah?” Lance squeezes his hand, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much!! If you haven't read Golden Opportunities yet you are probably very confused, but to find out what happens you should go read it!!


End file.
